


Would You Like Fries With That?

by wryandwatchful



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cum Play, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dunno, T. This is a tasty burger...” Michael takes another bite and thinks for a minute. An idea strikes him and he chuckles, taking his time to finish chewing and making a show of licking his lips after. “I think…you’re gonna have to earn it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Fries With That?

 

“But I’m hungry too, Michael…Why didn’t you get _me_ anything?” Trevor pouts next to Michael on the couch- if you could even call it a couch with as old and stained the cushions had become- as Michael eats a Bleeder Burger he’d brought back to the trailer after a meeting with Franklin.

“I called you seven times, man. You didn’t answer, so I didn’t get you anything.” In fact, when Michael had returned to the trailer, he found Trevor sleeping face down on the bed in a crop top and hot pants.

“I haven’t eaten all day, M! Please?”

“I dunno, T. This is a tasty burger...” Michael takes another bite and thinks for a minute. An idea strikes him and he chuckles, taking his time to finish chewing and making a show of licking his lips after. “I think…you’re gonna have to **earn** it.”

Trevor’s eyes light up at the blatant proposition from Michael and he licks his bottom lip in thought. God he loves it when Michael gets horny like this. It’s a drastic change between the normally repressed Michael that he usually saw. “What did you have in mind?” He grins, sliding off the couch to kneel in front of the older criminal. He plays coy as he moves his hands up Michael’s thighs, grinning at him as the older man slowly parts his legs to allow Trevor better access to his steadily hardening dick. Trevor smiles and unzips Michael’s shorts, leaning in to drag his tongue against the hardness still trapped in Michael’s boxers. He feels it twitch against his tongue through the fabric and he grins darkly as he slides both the shorts and underwear down and off Michael’s hips. He looks up at Michael and scowls angrily when he sees Michael taking yet another bite.

“Goddamnit, Mikey! Quit it!”

Michael smiles. “Work faster then.” He chuckles around his mouthful of food.

The younger criminal takes this as a challenge. So that’s how it’s going to be, huh? He has to suck Michael’s cock to stop him from finishing that fucking Bleeder Burger. Without another moment’s hesitation, Trevor delves down, wraps his lips around Michael’s cock, and begins bobbing his head quickly, making obscene slurping noises as he works. Michael lets out a quiet groan as he watches the younger criminal devour him. Speaking of devouring, he thinks… Michael brings the burger to his mouth and takes another bite. Trevor sees this and his eyes flare dangerously. There’s only half a burger left! Trevor pulls off Michael’s dick with a loud, wet pop. He wraps his hand around Michael’s dick, pumping it hard and fast. Trevor flicks his thumb against the slit, smearing the small pool of precum against the head. Michael gasps, twitching his hips up reflexively into the tight grip. He tries to steady his breath and take another bite of the burger, but Trevor sees this and quickly takes Michael back in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue against the sensitive head, occasionally dipping it into the slit to greedily lap up the pre cum that leaked out.

Michael lets out sharp panting breaths as he leans his head back, bringing his free hand up to run through his sweat-slicked hair. He’s starting to feel the telltale thrum in his cock and his balls began to tighten. His burger hangs forgotten in his grasp as he begins to thrust into Trevor’s mouth.

“Shit, T…Don’t fuckin stop. I’m gonna fucking cum!” Michael growled.

  Trevor acts quickly, pulling his mouth off Michael’s dick. He snatches the burger out of the startled criminal’s hand and opens it, grinning.

 “Wh…What?” Michael pants confusedly “What’re you…why- oh shit!” Michael curses as Trevor’s hand tightens on his dick. The man starts flicking his wrist with every upstroke causing Michael to shut his eyes tightly as he feels his body begin to shake. “Trev- Trevor…fffuck….FUCK!“

Michael lets out a loud, broken groan as the feeling finally engulfs him and his orgasm rips through him. He nearly blacks out as he cums in thick, hot ropes. Trevor, oddly and sort of grossly, tries to get as much of it on the burger as he can, grinning perversely and muttering obscene encouragements as he milks Michael’s cock.

After Michael’s breathing evens out again, he opens his eyes. Trevor is leaning against the counter in front of him palming his own hard cock through his shorts while happily eating the jizz-covered burger. He grinned with his mouth full, wagging his eyebrows at the older man. He finishes the burger in two more bites, humming in enjoyment as the taste of Michael covers his tongue. Michael stiffly lifts himself off the couch and walks to the bedroom to toss his soiled boxers in the laundry pile. More like a laundry MOUNTAIN, he thinks. When he walks back into the kitchen, Trevor is happily munching away on fries from the sack of food.

“Hey! Those are my fries, T.” He complains half-heartedly.

“Nope.” Trevor grins. “They’re mine…if you want one…You gotta **earn** it.”


End file.
